fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 - could it be... more cures!?
summary the four cures are now gathered! furay furay! however. the journey isnt over yet! they still have to collect the butterflies and free palmeir kingdom! episode 2 aina,yume,aiko,and akari were walking together whenever yume tripped and nobody noticed they were walking still now running talking about pretty cure. they were also giggling. " no dont leave me!" yume yelled. they were too far to here her. the place was only recognizable to aina too! "no...dont leave me..." yume said. later that day... "hey! where's yume!?" aiko said. "I dont know" akari said. " I'm sure she's just far behind." aina said. while the other three were walking yume saw a odd shop. "natts house?" said yume. without thinking yume came in just to see nozomi,rin,urara,komachi, and karen. it was yes pretty cure 5! then yume spotted coco. "your coco from yes pretty cure 5!" yume exclaimed. "thats right I am,hocow did you know?" coco asked. after coco asked that yume let creamer out of her bag and creamer turned to her human form. after that yume took a deep breath and explained how she was cure hope and also fighting the organization of evilness. "so your a cure too!?" nozomi asked. "yes i am" yume replied. "well I'm cure dream!" nozomi said. " hey can I have a look around!?" yume asked. "sure. buy anything you'd like." coco said. "thanks!" yume replied. after searching a bit yume found a necklace that said and she bought it. yume walked out just to see some odd looking girl walking down the street. she was talking with a girl that looked alot like yume but was very young! it was yume's little sister! " hey! akane!" yume yelled and akane looked at yume with a nasty face like she was nothing, she had fallen for evil! and suddenly yume ran off crying and nozomi chased after her. "yume! wait!" nozomi yelled. and thats when a monster appeared with akanes new friend on its shoulder! " you! what did you do to akane!?" yume yell/asked. "I just used a spell on her, to make her think you are really rude and think your evil!" the girl responded. " well I'm taking her back!" yume yelled. " pretty cure! sparkle shine!" yume yelled and when she transformed she said her catchphrase " the great power of dreams! cure hope!" yume yelled. after nozomi transformed. " pretty cure! metamorphose!" she said. " then she said her catchphrase. "the great power hope! cure dream!" she yelled. "cure dream?" yume said. suddenly cure dream kicked the monster far back! "wow...." cure hope exclaimed. suddenly... yume's friends came! "pretty cure... water shoot!" aina said. then suddenly yume ran forward and went for akane breaking her free of the spell. "AKAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" yume yelled. and when yume grabbed akane she landed and set akane down. "dont hurt my sister ever again!" yume yelled. " teh great power of a young girls hopes! take this!" pretty cure! hope flash!" cure hope yelled defeating the monster.